onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:KuroUrufu
Benvenuto Ciao KuroUrufu! Benvenuto su ! Grazie per i tuoi contributi a Discussione:Cibi e bevande. Se non sai da dove iniziare o cosa fare, leggi questa piccola guida. Se ti piace il nostro progetto seguici su Facebook, Twitter e Google+! Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Puoi firmare i tuoi messaggi scrivendo ~~~~ che viene automaticamente sostituito dalla tua firma con la data. Meganoide (discussioni) 08:58, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Oltre ad esprimere le tue opinioni posso sperare che dopo ci aiuterai ad ampliare i contenuti della wiki? --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:05, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Metodo Per lavorare su questa wiki ci vuole metodo in modo che le pagine siano uniformi e con lo stesso stile, sei d'accordo? Ebbene, per prima cosa si risponde sulla pagina del destinatario e non sulla propria. Questa regola in effetti vale per tutte le wiki, non solo per la nostra. In genere prendiamo i testi dalla wiki inglese e li traduciamo: è un metodo veloce e sicuro per scrivere pagine complete di tutte le cose importanti. Come te la cavi con l'inglese? Sai tradurre senza ricorrere ad un traduttore automatico? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:31, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Prima di continuare ad esprimere la tua opinione nelle discussioni non pensi che sarebbe più urgente rispondere alla mia domanda? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:58, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Stai continuando ad ignorare la mia domanda, che è: quanto conosci l'inglese? Saresti capace di tradurre un testo dall'inglese senza usare un traduttore automatico? Per cortesia rispondi in fondo alla mia pagina di discussione. Se ignorerai anche questo messaggio potresti essere accusato di comportamento non collaborativo, la cui pena è un blocco di 24 ore. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:41, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Ti avevo detto che saresti stato bloccato, e io non scherzo mai su queste cose. Se hai qualcosa da dire puoi scrivere su questa pagina, che è l'unica che puoi modificare. Il blocco dura 24 ore, come promesso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:16, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Scusa Meganoide, non mi ero accorto della tua domanda (non ho ancora ben capito come esserne a conoscenza senza controllare la mail). Ero preso dalla "foga" di poter contribuire ad una delle pagine che controllo più spesso e non ho pensato ad altro tutto il giorno. In effetti non avevo pensato al tradurre dalla wiki inglese. Ma nel tradurre non me la cavo male, quindi spero che una volta finito il banno possa aiutare davvero! Sinceramente non vorrei fare nulla di sbagliato e non avevo capito che dovessi rispondere sulla tua pagina e non sulla mia... ancora scusa per la mia mancanza. Non vorrei rubarti troppo tempo ma ho un dubbio: il mio errore è stato solo non rispondere alla tua domanda oppure ho fatto altro (a parte le discussioni ho solo aggiunto unp aragrafo alla storia di Sanji, non vorrei aver sbagliato anche lì)? D'ora in poi cercherò di fare del mio meglio, anche chiedodendoti chiarimenti circa i miei dubbi prima di agire. Adoro questa wiki e non vorrei mai danneggiarla o non poterla aiutare in nessun modo. A proposito, un'ultima cosa: se non dovessi controllare per un po' e quindi mi risultasse difficile risponderti o cose simili, verrei di nuovo bannato? Ancora scusa. KuroUrufu (discussioni) Giusto, avevo scordato di riferirti la mia risposta. Il paragrafo che ho scitto ieri mi aveva impegnato quasi tutto il giorno perché lo stavo scrivendo di mio pugno, poi verso la fine mi è venuto in mente di tradurlo dalla wiki inglese e siccome sono un disceto traduttore ho scritto così gli ultimi 2 o 3 capoversi. In effetti è molto più conveniente, quindi una volta finito il banno mi piacerebbe contribuire maggiormente alla wiki... e cercherò di controllare il più possibile le mail per sapere quando ci sono post a cui rispondere. Spero di non essere stato troppo di intralcio nella mia sbadataggine, grazie per la pazienza. KuroUrufu (discussioni) * L'orario appare due ore indietro perchè si riferisce all'ora di Greenwich senza ora legale. È giusto che sia così e comunque non potresti cambiarlo. * Non devi controllare la mail. Ti sembra che questa sia la tua email? Ti basta accorgerti che in cima alla schermata ti appare la scritta "hai un nuovo messaggio". Clicchi e automaticamente arrivi qui. * ispondere sulla pagina di discussione del destinatario è una regola importante, ma può capitare che una persona non lo sappia. L'importante è che in futuro (scaduto il blocco) la seguirai. * Il paragrafo sulla storia di Sanji è da sistemare; lo farò in futuro. La tua unica colpa è stata ignorare i miei messaggi, che erano finalizzati al bene della wiki. * Allontanarsi temporaneamente dalla wiki non è una colpa; l'importante è che finchè rimani collabori. Meganoide (discussioni) 10:39, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Grazie per i chirimenti e la comprensione, da domani (scaduto il blocco) vedrò di rendermi utile il più possibile. Ci sono molte pagine della wiki inglese che qui non ci sono, quindi mi piacerebbe contribuire a creanre alcune per quanto possibile. PS: ho parlato della mail perché stamattina l'ho controllata e avevo degli avvisi della wiki, non ho notato l'avviso in alto, grazie per avermelo fatto notare. Grazie ancora. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 11:16, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Siccome sei nuovo sarai seguito passo passo e non abbandonato al tuo destino. Domani, nel primo pomeriggio, ti incollerò una breve pagina in modo che tu possa tradurla. Da lì partiremo per spiegarti come completare una pagina, oltre al testo. Nel frattempo sarebbe preferibile se ti dedicassi solo al controllo della grammatica, se ne hai tempo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:45, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Grazie per la fiducia! KuroUrufu (discussioni) 12:44, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Lo stile Ti ho tolto il blocco perchè in fondo era ingiusto. Come già detto puoi accorgerti del fatto che ti sono arrivati nuovi messaggi notando che quando qualcuno ti scrive ti appare la scritta "hai nuovi messaggi" in alto. Contemporaneamente ti suggerisco di disattivare le notifiche alla mail, perchè altrimenti ti intasi la posta di mail inutili. Per togliere le notifiche di quel tipo devi andare su "preferenze" e scegli nel menù in alto la pagina "email". Togli tutte le spunte in modo che i messaggi ti appariranno qui ma non sarai infastidito altrove. A parte questo c'è molto lavoro da fare. Molte pagine ci mancano, altre sono da rifare... e ovviamente puntiamo ad avere pagine di qualità! Perciò c'è da imparare quali sono i pezzi che compongono una pagina di qualità... e il primo pezzo, ovviamente, è il testo della pagina! Adesso incollo la pagina inglese di Mountain Ricky; quando hai tempo traducila. Poi scrivimi quando hai completato questa fase. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:36, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Prima di tutto lo sport si chiama boxe e non box... comunque ecco una prima "infornata" di indicazioni per lo stile. Le espressioni "pirati di..." vanno scritte con la p minuscola. Anche la parola "abilità" del paragrafo della forza vuole la a minuscola. Inoltre, nei titoli dei paragrafi, metiamo gli spazi prima e dopo agli uguali: perciò, ad esempio, Aspetto invece di Aspetto . Se sistemi subito queste cose poi passiamo ad altro. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:27, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Perfetto, tutto giustissimo. Sì, la faccenda degli spazi è solo una cosa da codice sorgente, che non crea differenze visibili nel testo. Passiamo ai link. Alcuni ci sono già; sono quelli che c'erano sulla wiki inglese. Lì però sono confusionari: a volte mettono lo stesso link dieci volte e non ne mettono mai un altro, inoltre spesso li mettono senza nessun senso estetico (troppi link vicini). Prova a ricontrollare il testo. Se vedi due volte lo stesso link togline uno; se vedi due link troppo vicini spostane uno. Se vedi che una pagina interessante non ha link, aggiungilo. È un'arte, questa, come se si trattasse di mettere mille oggetti in equilibrio. È una pagina breve, perciò non prevedo difficoltà, ad ogni modo al limite dopo provo a sistemarla anch'io. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:52, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) : Dimenticavo! In genere una buona media è quella di un link ogni due righe o ogni due frasi. Comunque con paragrafi così corti questa media nno può essere rispettata. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:54, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Pessimo lavoro La mia domanda sorge spontanea: credi di avere imparato già tutto? Credi di potere fare quello che ti pare? Ti piace l'anarchia? Mi ero ripromesso di essere gentile con i nuovi utenti, ma come posso esserlo con te se fai quello che ti pare? Sbaglio o ti avevo chieso di limitarti a controlli grammaticali? Metto in grassetto la frase, così non potrai fingere di non vederla. Ma tu, come tutti i ragazzini, credi di sapere già tutto. Ti sbagli di grosso. La pagina di Mountain Ricky è ancora a metà dell'opera. E questo è normale. Ma hai visto che schifo che facevano i testi che hai aggiunto alle pagine degli animali? E non sai assolutamente come si crea una nuova pagina, visto che nessuno te l'ha insegnato, ma l'hai fatto lo stesso. Invece di scrivermi delle scuse patetiche rifletti sul tuo comportamento irresponsabile e quando ti sarai reso conto che non puoi fare quello che ti pare chiedimi qual è la prossima cosa che devi imparare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:25, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Il fatto che hai svuotato la tua pagina utente significa che non vuoi più collaborare? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:02, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) La pagina della canzone ti sembra decente? Non ti sei accorto che ci sono un sacco di codici inutili? Per cortesia, togli tutti i codici ''' che hai lasciato. A parte questo sappi che un sacco di novellini fanno di testa loro, creano casini, vengono rimproverati e così dicono "ora ho poco tempo, tornerò la settimana prossima" e poi non si fanno più sentire. Si credono espertissimi e alla prima critica se ne vanno. La tua frase "questa settimana non so quanto spesso potrò collegarmi" è praticamente la stessa cosa, quindi se hai intenzione di andartene, come sospetto, almeno ammettilo. E soprattutto prima di andartene sistema il casino che hai combinato con la pagina della canzone. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:35, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Ciao, non ti preoccupare basta discutere e si risolve tutto. Spesso Meganoide ti parlerà di codici che non conosci o non che non sai a cosa si riferisce, questo è dovuto al fatto che nuovi utenti di default usano il Visual Editor. Questo editor, comodo per modificare velocemente il testo, spesso causa dei problemi e non fa vedere il codici della pagina, che seppur sono più "complicati" a prima visti, sono immediatamente più semplici da capire. Per questo motivo, consigliamo di usare il codice sorgente per modificare le pagine. Per usare questo puoi: * Dal visual editor, aprire il menu delle opzione e selezionare "Codice sorgente" * Dalla pagina, apri il menu modifica, selezioni "editor classico" e poi passi al tab "codice sorgente" * Puoi disabilitare del tutto l'editor visuale delle tue preferenze utente. Per fare una pagina della canzone, dovresti prendere come riferimento una già fatta, ad esempio Bone to be wild. Quindi prova a sistemare la pagina copiando lo stile da quella, se non ci riesci o non sai cosa fare, dimmelo che allora faccio prima a cancellare momentaneamente la pagina che hai creato. Quando vorrai creare un'altra pagina, diccelo e ti suggeriremo una noi che è semplice da fare. Puoi leggere anche questa guida per vedere cosa puoi fare. Proseguiamo il lavoro Sono felice che tu voglia continuare ad aiutarci. C'è ancora da lavorare sulla pagina di Mountain Ricky. Il prossimo passo è l'interlink, cioè il link alle altre wiki. Per prima cosa vai sulla wiki inglese e aggiungi it:(nome della nostra pagina) sopra alle loro categorie. In questo modo la nostra pagina aumenta di visibilità. Poi copi tutti i loro interlink, se ne hanno (tranne quello che hai appena aggiunto!) e li incolli nello stesso punto della nostra pagina: sopra alle categorie. In pratica è l'inverso della prima parte. Se qualcosa non ti è chiaro non preoccuparti e chiedi pure. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:34, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Molto bene. Comunque non so se sia una buona idea quella di cercare la pagina in tutte le wiki. Impiegheresti un sacco di tempo, perciò se vuoi farlo ok, ma in genere se la wiki inglese non ha nessun interlink... peggio per le altre wiki. Non mettiamo il loro link. Fai la stessa cosa per la pagina della canzone New World? Ho spostato la pagina, perciò fai attenzione al nome, che ora non ha la scritta "(canzone)". Inoltre, come hai inserito la navigazione canzoni nella pagina della canzone, bisogna mettere la navigazione a Mountain Ricky. È un membro della ciurma di Foxy, perciò il template si chiama "navigazione pirati di Foxy". --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:40, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda gli interlink è preferibile che siamo messi incolonnati, invece che affiancati. E comunque devi stare attento: hai messo l'interlink spagnolo, ma sulla wiki spagnola quella pagina non esiste. Come ti ho già detto, puoi controllare se quelle wiki hanno la pagina o limitarti a copiare quelli presenti sulla wiki inglese. Non mi pare di averti detto di inventarti interlink che non esistono! Inoltre gli interlink devono indicare il nome corretto della pagina; sulla wiki inglese la pagina ha la specificazione tra parentesi, perciò devi correggere l'interlink sulla nostra wiki, altrimenti quello che hai scritto punta al luogo e non alla canzone. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:09, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Mi dispiace essere scortese, ma mi capita così spesso di dovere correggere gli altri utenti che ormai mi arrabbio facilmente anche quando non dovrei. Il prossimo passo sono le categorie. Ne hai messe alcune e vanno bene, ma se ricordo bene ne mancano altre. Italia:Layout_categorie qui trovi un riassunto di quali devono essere messe in base al tipo di pagina. Mi raccomando, è importante anche l'ordine, perchè rende più facile controllare che ci siano proprio tutte. So che non è facile come gli altri compiti perchè devi controllare una pagina per sistemarne un'altra, ma con il tempo diventa automatico e quindi più facile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:05, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro con le categorie. Passiamo ad un argomento un po' più difficile: il profilo. È la tabella riassuntiva che trovi nelle pagine, in alto a destra. Quasi tutte le pagine hanno un profilo: luoghi, personaggi, oggetti, arti marziali... Per inserire il profilo puoi andare sulla zona "modifica" della pagina e scegliere il profilo corretto tra quelli disponibili nel menu a tendina "precarica un template", che trovi in basso a destra, sotto alla riga "oggetto" in cui possiamo scrivere commenti sulle nostre modifiche. Mountain Ricky è un personaggio, perciò ovviamente ci serve il profilo personaggio! Comunque, se non trovi il menu o non riesci a trovare il template, puoi trovarlo alla pagina . In quel caso devi copiare l'esempio che c'è sulla pagina, quello con molte righe vuote. Lo copi e lo incolli nella pagina di Mountain Ricky. A quel punto deve essere riempito! Non tutte le informazioni esistono, ad esempio nel suo caso non ci sono soprannomi né il compleanno; quello che c'è lo trovi sulla wiki inglese. Prendi le informazioni da lì e copiale nel nostro profilo. Come sempre se qualcosa non ti è chiaro sono a tua disposizione per rispiegartelo. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:44, ago 25, 2015 (UTC) Sì, andava bene; ti do solo un paio di precisazioni. Il nome romanizzato non ha bisogno del codice del corsivo () perchè il profilo lo mette in corsivo automaticamente. Inoltre è meglio se le righe in cui non abbiamo le informazioni le lasci lo stesso, perchè magari in futuro potremmo averle. Appena ho tempo ti spiego come si caricano le immagini. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:00, ago 26, 2015 (UTC) Per caricare un'immagine devi prima di tutto salvarla sul tuo computer! Vai sulla pagina della wiki inglese, clicca sull'immagine che vuoi salvare e con il tasto destro selezioni "salva '''destinazione con nome". Scegli un nome semplice e in italiano e salva l'immagine. Poi devi caricarla sulla wiki, appunto. Clicca "carica un file". Il mio suggerimento è di seguire letteralmente le mie istruzioni, ignorando quello che c'è scritto perchè spesso in quel caso si fa confusione. Nella riga in cui devi scegliere il file, seleziona il file! Poi dovrebbe esserci uno spazio in cui scrivere varie cose. Svuotalo e aggiungi questo testo: Fonte Immagine tratta dal capitolo XXX. oppure Immagine tratta dall'episodio XXX. Licenza Se l'immagine è del manga metti Altrimenti metti Infine metti la categoria. Ce ne sono molte, bisogna farci l'abitudine a ricordarle. Categoria:Immagini di personaggi Categoria:Immagini di armi e oggetti Categoria:Immagini della storia Categoria:Immagini di navi Categoria:Immagini di frutti del diavolo Eccetera. Ogni volta bisogna mettere quella corretta. Se qualcosa non ti è chiaro chiedi pure. Meganoide (discussioni) 13:52, ago 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok! In realtà l'ho cancellata, perchè mi ero dimenticato che è meglio salvare i file in formato png. Riusciresti a salvare ancora l'immagine in questo formato? Inoltre, nella fonte, ricordati di mettere il link al capitolo usando le doppie parentesi quadre e il punto alla fine della frase! Infine credo che tu abbia inserito due volte la licenza: una volta "a mano" seguendo le mie istruzioni e l'altra volta scegliendo qualcosa dal menù a tendina. Non ne sono sicuro perchè io uso un altro metodo, più semplice, comunque se ti capita di dovere scegliere qualcosa da un elenco... non scegliere nulla! --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:21, ago 26, 2015 (UTC) L'hai caricata perfettamente! Ottimo! In realtà ho modificato il nome, mettendo in maiuscolo la "R" di Ricky. Manca solo una cosa per completare la pagina: inserire l'immagine nella pagina. Nel profilo, nella riga "immagine", bisogna aggiungere il codice che la fa apparire! Il codice è semplicemente , ovvero il nome del file e la grandezza standard, cioè 250 pixel. Meganoide (discussioni) 11:36, ago 27, 2015 (UTC) Complimenti Complimenti, la pagina di Mountain Ricky è terminata e perciò ho tolto il template "bozza"! In realtà ho notato un altra imprecisione: nel profilo, la riga "nomeita" serve per dire il nome usato dall'anime... ma solo se è diverso da quello del manga (ad esempio Rufy/Rubber). Altrimenti non serve riempire quella riga. Cosa ne pensi del "lavoro" che hai fatto? Facile? Difficile? Divertente? Noioso? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:08, ago 27, 2015 (UTC) Di lavoro da fare ce ne è ancora tantissimo, e ci aggiungo "purtroppo!" perchè se non ci fosse da fare saremmo tutti più felici e spensierati. ci mancano molte pagine; mole altre le aggiamo, ma fanno - ehm - schifo. Ad esempio le pagine dei capitoli: oggi è uscito il capitolo 798, ma noi di pagine ne abbiamo poco più di 200.... significa che ce ne mancano circa 600. Seicento pagine in meno sono una mostruosità! C'è bisogno di qualcuno che, piano piano, le crei. O anche in fretta, se preferisce, ma dobbiamo averle! Io, da qualche mese, sto rifacendo le pagine degli episodi perchè molte erano pessime. Ti piacerebbe dedicarti alla creazione delle pagine dei capitoli? Per farle basterebbe: * leggere i capitoli su internet (immagino che tu lo faccia di già!) * copiare le pagine dei vecchi capitoli, incollarle nelle nuove pagine, togliere le cose che cambiano (numero, titolo, riassunto, personaggi) e mettere le informazioni corrette. A parte il riassunto (che dovresti scrivere di tuo pugno) le altre cose (elenco dei personaggi, note...) le prenderesti dalla wiki inglese. Che ne pensi? In alternativa, comunque, se preferisci non fare i capitoli, ci sono altre pagine disponibili. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:37, ago 27, 2015 (UTC) Cose da fare L'immagine che hai caricato non aveva la categoria e comunque non era utilizzata in nessuna pagina. È inuile caricare un file se non lo usiamo. Hai pensato e ti piacerebbe creare le pagine dei capitoli? --Meganoide (discussioni) 08:47, ago 28, 2015 (UTC) Lascia stare la pagina di Sanji, c'è troppo lavoro da fare per renderla accettabile. I capitoli che mancano sono quelli vecchi, più o meno a partire dalla saga di Little Garden. Il primo capitolo te lo incollo io, quando mi dirai che sei pronto a scriverne il riassunto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:23, ago 28, 2015 (UTC) Dovresti inserire le categorie, nella pagina del capitolo che hai creato. Le puoi copiare dalla pagina del capitolo precedente. Inoltre i nomi in codice degli agenti della Baroque Works vanno scritti in lettere e non in numeri. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:30, ago 28, 2015 (UTC) Bene, ti faccio alcune annotazioni importanti. * nei riassunti non inseriamo i nomi degli attacchi dei personaggi: nel tuo riassunto c'era un attacco di Zoro, una mossa di Mr. Three e due proiettili di Usop. Il motivo per cui non li inseriamo è che in realtà non spiegano nulla! Un nome proprio non fa capire cosa succede; meglio un generico "usa la sua spada", "lancia un proiettile di tabasco", "crea statue di cera". Insomma, meglio usare un giro di parole per dire cosa succede. * se c'è la possibilità (non c'è sempre) vale la pena di inserire qualche link nel testo del riassunto. Evitiamo i link alle persone perchè sono già presenti nella tabella, inoltre in quel caso di link ne avremmo anche troppi! Però possiamo inserire i link a luoghi, arti marziali, frutti del diavolo, oggetti... Inoltre ricordati che i link vanno distribuiti omogeneamente, per quanto possibile, e mai due identici. Nella pagina del capitolo 126 ho sistemato io queste cose: se ricordo bene ho messo un link all'inizio, due in mezzo e uno alla fine, e sono link a "Dela Dela", "Bom Bom","armi di Usop" e "lumacofoni". * quando cambi paragrafo devi anche lasciare una riga vuota, altrimenti il codice ignora il fatto che sei andato a caso e crea un paragrafo unico. Ehi, a parte queste piccole cose il riassunto e il profilo erano ottimi! --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:47, ago 28, 2015 (UTC) Ottimo il profilo, ottimo il riassunto, ottime le categorie, ottimi i link. C'è solo una cosa da precisare. È preferibile mettere gli spazi tra gli asterischi e i nomi dei personaggi del capitolo. Inoltre la tua suddivisione tra le colonne era piacevole, ma cerchiamo il più possibile (non sempre ci si riesce) di farle tutte della stessa altezza, spostando qua o là i gruppi in modo opportuno. Per questo motivo ho modificato un poì la tabella, ma è questione di esperienza e comunque anche la tua andava bene; la mia è solo un po' più piacevole da guardare. Eh, sì, lo so, ogni volta aggiungo delle indicazioni in più. Il fatto è che le cose da sapere sono tante e non me le ricordo tutte; solo quando vedo un'imprecisione mi tornano in mente. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:25, ago 28, 2015 (UTC) La categoria "cover a colori" è solo per le immagini. Per le pagine dei capitoli le categorie sono "categoria: capitoli", "categoria: saga di..." e "categoria: (nome della miniavventura, se c'è)". --Meganoide (discussioni) 05:07, ago 29, 2015 (UTC) Be', quando ho detto che serve lo spazio dopo l'asterisco davo per scontato che lo avresti messo anche dopo il punto e virgola, nella tabella! E bisogna mettere il paragrafo Personaggi prima della tabella con i personaggi! Comunque per ora le ho messe io nei tuoi capitoli, devi solo ricordartene per il futuro! PS la mancanza delle pagine dei capitoli è una cosa che mi rattrista molto. Oltre a migliorare la wiki mi stai togliendo un peso dal cuore. Meganoide (discussioni) 11:00, ago 29, 2015 (UTC) Quando metti un link a wikipedia devi scrivere [[wikipedia':it:'(nome della pagina)]], aggiungendo la parte in grassetto, altrimenti il link punterà alla wikipesdia inglese. Meganoide (discussioni) 11:09, ago 30, 2015 (UTC) Nei capitoli ed episodi che parlano di flashback è meglio mettere i verbi al passato. Alcuni capitoli/episodi già esistenti hanno i verbi al presente... ma sono da sistemare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:35, set 7, 2015 (UTC) Eh, tranquilllo, le mie non erano critiche! Ti stavo solo informando. A volte le indicazioni che do sembrano critiche, ma è solo abitudine. Spesso la gente contribuisce senza guardare a cosa crea, come ad esempio la schifezza creata sulla pagina dell'arte del clima. Cosa dovrei scrivere a quell'anonimo? Quindi tendo ad essere sbrigativo, ma non devi prendertela. A proposito, era da un po' che volevo farti i complimenti per le pagine dei capitoli, ma per un mix di pigrizia e impegni non l'ho mai fatto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:17, set 8, 2015 (UTC) In genere non mettiamo, per i deceduti, le azioni avvenute per mano di altri anche se ispirate da loro. Ace, Olvia, Tom, Kuina, Bellmer oltre ad Hillk sarebbero alcuni dei personaggi che avrebbero una storia pari a quella dei compagni di Rufy! Inoltre non è necessario mettere la "categoria: bozze" nelle "bozze". Inserire il "template: bozza" in cima alla pagina fa automaticamente apparire la categoria, quando la pagina viene salvata. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:58, set 8, 2015 (UTC) Non so se lo usi già, ma visto che modifichi molto ti consiglio di leggere questa pagina. Ciao, volevo farti i complimenti per l'ottimo lavoro che stai facendo con i capitoli. Ho provato recentemente a farne uno e devo dire che è più difficile di quel che sembra, per questo ho pensato di elogiare il tuo impegno.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 12:26, set 26, 2015 (UTC) Capitolo 802 Ciao, Meganoide mi ha detto che probabilmente non riesce a fare la pagina del capitolo di oggi, per caso avresti voglia di farla te? Non ricordo se ti avevo già fatto i complimenti per il lavoro con le pagine dei capitoli! Sono sempre ottime ed è un lavoro che considero importante non solo per il numero di pagine che stai creando, ma anche perchè a me non piacerebbe farlo e quindi se non ci fossi tu resterebbero mancanti ancora per molto tempo. Rimanendo in tema di "pagine che non ci piacciono" vorrei farti sapere che Duval e Hillk, le cui pagine avevi creato tempo fa, sono due personaggi che mi piacciono poco e quindi trovo molto faticoso e noioso leggere le loro pagine per revisionarle. Ecco perchè dopo tutto questo tempo hanno ancora il template "bozza". Non pensare che io me ne sia dimenticato! Duval l'ho quasi finito, Hillk devo ancora iniziarlo. Aggiungendo la priorità che do alla creazione delle pagine dei nuovi capitoli/episodi, al controllo delle modifiche degli utenti anonimi e il fatto che ogni tanto mi svago creando altre pagine, alla fine le revisioni vanno a rilento. --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:31, ott 4, 2015 (UTC) Sto organizzando la revisione degli articoli della sgaa di Dressrosa: sfoltire quelli che erano i recentismi e di coseguenza riorganizzare i paragrafi e i link. Se vuoi partecipare vorrei che ti dedicassi (come inizio) alle pagine dei vari frutti del diavolo (di nani e pirati di Don Quijote). Probabilmente vanno già bene così, ma per l'appunto dobbiamo esserne sicuri! Se preferisci continuare a creare i capitoli va bene; se preferisci creare/revisionare altre pagine... va bene, ma a quel punto varrebbe la pena di aiutarci! --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:39, ott 17, 2015 (UTC) Quando crei un capitolo cerca di stare attento quando usi il verbo "dire". Ne esistono mille sinonimi che rendono il discorso più fluente: "spiegare", "raccontare", "rivelare", "sostenere", "affermare". Spesso usi il verbo "dire" a ripetizione, rovinando il riassunto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:28, ott 20, 2015 (UTC) Ottimo, grazie :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:13, ott 20, 2015 (UTC) Nemmeno questa settimana ho il tempo di creare la pagina del capitolo. Puoi farlo tu? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:57, nov 19, 2015 (UTC) Redirect Potresti insegnarmi a togliere il redirect dalle pagine perché Meganoide mi ha detto di dividere Bouchon e Stevie ma non riesco a spostare la pagina se non li tolgo--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 19:12, nov 26, 2015 (UTC) Ade ci provo e ti ringrazio intanto...per eliminare la pagina come si fa?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 19:37, nov 26, 2015 (UTC) Ho fatto come hai detto tu ma non mi lascia...ho fatto Stevie ma non riesco a spostarla per cambiargli il nome. Poi per cambiare tutti i link che collegano le altre pagine a "Bouchon e Stevie" devo andare su "puntano qui" e togliere link,filtri, ecc.?...perché non me l'ha mai insegnato nessuno...puoi aiutarmi?:(--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 20:01, nov 26, 2015 (UTC) Ci sono riuscito. Grazie per la pazienza--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 20:38, nov 26, 2015 (UTC) Il procedimento per separare le pagine che hai spiegato a Kitetsu è corretto. Grazie per averci pensato tu. Io in effetti davo per scontato che tutti sapessero farlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 06:35, nov 27, 2015 (UTC) Ah, comunque io per avere immagini separate credo che sia troppo faticoso cercarle su tutte le wiki: prendo quella dei due personaggi uniti e la taglio con paint (o qualsiasi altro programma). --Meganoide (discussioni) 06:36, nov 27, 2015 (UTC) Le immagini io le prendo direttamente dagli episodi, ce li ho tutti sul PC, per cui se vi serve qualche immagine e non la trovate semplicemente non aggiungetela e ditemelo. Grazie di avere crreato il capitolo di oggi; in pratica puoi farlo ogni settimana, io sono libero solo dopo le 19. Quando crei la pagina ricordati di aggiungerne l'inizio nel template , così appare anche in prima pagina. Se non è chiaro come funziona te lo spiego, ma è abbastanza facile da capire. Inoltre, se sono già disponibili kanji e romaji, aggiungi il capitolo all'elenco dei capitoli non ancora in formato tankobon presente nella pagina "capitoli e volumi". Meganoide (discussioni) 19:07, nov 27, 2015 (UTC) Accidenti, hai ragione! Le altre volte, se non sbaglio, eri stato tu, allora ti ho scritto senza controllare!! Comunque resta valida la richiesta per il futuro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:38, nov 27, 2015 (UTC) Gli animali li teniamo in una pagina apposita: specie animali. Inoltre se ricordo bene c'è un po' di confusione nella catalogazione, però penso che per ora sia meglio rinviare l'ampliamento di quella pagina e delle sue sottoschede. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:45, dic 1, 2015 (UTC) Sì, ovviamente ci volevano le schede, ma non sono pratico di quei template e mi dimentico sempre di metterli. Non mi pare che la lunghezza della pagina fosse così elevata da giustificare una pagina a parte, e comunque userei come criterio solo la diffusione della razza, non la quantità di informazioni in nostro possesso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:14, dic 1, 2015 (UTC) Quando crei un capitolo ricordati di metterne l'inizio nel template in prima pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:07, dic 4, 2015 (UTC) Per inserire una pagina nelle "bozze" devi mettere in cima il template . In questo modo la categoria "bozze" viene aggiunta automaticamente. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:27, dic 6, 2015 (UTC) Potresti mettere qualche immagine nella pagina di Bellmer? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:56, dic 12, 2015 (UTC) Dato che stasera non ci sono ti faccio i miei più sentiti Auguri di Buon Anno!! :) E scusa se non ti ho fatto gli auguri di Natale settimana scorsa T_T. PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:54, dic 31, 2015 (UTC) Grazie mille, anche a te!--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 09:54, gen 1, 2016 (UTC) Grazie! Buon anno anche a te!! chissà cosa ci mostrerà Oda! :)--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 12:58, gen 1, 2016 (UTC) Ciao. Io e Kitetsu ci stiamo occupando (anche se io non ho ancora fatto niente) di Moria. Visto che io rispetto a te e Kitetsu sono moooolto lento, ti andrebbe di aiutarmi con la storia? Avevo intenzione di dividerla così: io mi occupo della saga di Thriller Bark mentre tu potresti riguardare la saga di Marineford e quella dopo la guerra e occuparti del passato. Se non ti piace possiamo anche cambiare i paragrafi (oppure invertirci proprio le parti) di cui occuparci. Se non ti va di aiutarmi non fa niente, ci metterò un po' di più ma finirò il lavoro ;).--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 14:10, feb 12, 2016 (UTC) Ok, grazie mille!--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 14:16, feb 12, 2016 (UTC) Non penso ci sia bisogno di perdere tempo per solamente modficare gli accenti... se vuoi posso farlo io con un bot. Ovviamento non ti dico di non correggerli se li vedi, ma se parti con l'idea di controllare tutte le pagine per correggere solo gli accenti perdi il tuo tempo. Posso farlo con il bot, ma non lo faccio spesso perché cmq devo perderci un po' di tempo anche così e quel tipo di correzioni li fa in automatico quando lo uso per altre cose. Sei sicuro che l'ultimo episodio trasmesso da Italia 2 sia ambientato sull'isola degli uomini-pesce? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:24, mag 1, 2016 (UTC)